I Know You Do
by insomniareader
Summary: Kate intrigued me. Got stuck in my brain. This happened.
1. Chapter 1

The text came to Emmett's Phone about 10 minutes after he'd left his third tutoring session with Elle. It was slow going. She kept getting distracted and off topic. They'd somehow spent half an hour talking about pleats this time.

Glancing at the screen, he furrowed his brows. 'Big Red and Red Bull.' That's all it read. And from an unknown number

'Wrong number.' He texted back, not expecting a response. But he got one.

'For Elle. Big Red gum and Red Bull. It helps her focus.' Ok… not a wrong number.

"Who is this? And better yet, how'd you get this number?'

'I'm a friend. And my cousin, who is a cop owed me a favor. Sit her with her back to the window too.'

'Still confused. Why are you telling me this?'

'Elle is worth more than Warner, but she won't realize it without a push. And you've got good shoulders for pushing.'

'Excuse me?'

'Big Red, Red Bull and back to the window. Good night.'

Emmett sent many more texts that night, but they weren't answered.

On his way to the next session, on a whim, he bought two cans of red bull and a pack of big red. He also rearranged their seating so she faced the door and he could see the window.

It was the most productive one to fate. 3 essay outlines and the majority of her vocabulary was note carded out.

As he left he typed out one work. 'Thanks.'

All he received in return was a smiley face emoticon.

Months went by with sporadic contact.

'Color coded note cards are best. Red, Orange, Green, Blue and Yellow. She has a system'

The mystery friend continued to send tips but never responded to his texts.

'Background music helps. Just not jazz. It makes her sleepy.'

After the first success he decided to incorporate all of the hints.

'Break projects and tasks down into smaller steps, then make a to-do list. Makes things seem easier and less daunting.'

Even the weird ones.

'The color pink makes her feel comfortable and in control. Do not mock it.'

That one wasn't so studiously aligned but did managed to explain a few things. His texts in return were just tidbits about Elle's progress. Short little things he thought a friend would like to know. Eventually they became a therapeutic sounding board for his Elle related woes… one that never sounded back.

Until the final day of Brooke Taylor-Windham's Trial. Right after Elle won the case and he watched her celebrate.

'I think I love her.'

The response made him grin.

'I know you do.'


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Andrews got into Malibu University on a scholarship. All four years of her pre-med prepaid. As long as she got into Delta Nu. Her legacy status had made her suitable and eligible for the award. The only iffy thing was actually making the sorority. She'd pretty much given up at that stipulation, but her mom insisted. Her plans for a gap year almost solidified, Kate went with faded dreams and one shot left. The one shot made with the help of one woman.

_She'd always been the outcast, only going to sporting games as a port of the pep band instead of in cheerleading uniforms as the rest of the girls rushing._

_ The first meet and greet scared her. The perky smiles, pony tails and … skirts were not much of a competition against her blouse, trousers and barrettes. She had long ago slunk to the corner with her punch when she was found by a boisterous blonde. Kate had watched this girl flit from cluster of Delta's to rushers like a bee, flower to flower._

_ Her smile covered almost half of her face as she directed it at Kate. "Why are you way over here? Come join all the others."_

_ Kate blushed. "I don't quite fit… do I?" She glanced at her clothes and gestured at the dress the blonde was wearing._

_ The girl frowned then squinted at her for a moment. "What's your name? I'm Elle." Kate shook the manicured hand daintily._

_ "Katherine Andrews. You can call me Kate."_

_ "Andrews… Andrews…" Elle Mused over the name making Kate wrinkle her brows. Then a flash of clarity blossomed on the blonde's face. "The Legacy!" Her squeal hit a higher note than Kate thought humanly possible. "Pre-med right?" Without even letting her respond, Elle pushed on. "Oh my god! We've been so excited to meet you! I'm a freshman, joined about a month ago, I'm one of the summer enrollees. My major is fashion merchandising. I'm also BFF's with the Vice President. So you can trust me when I say that here at Delta Nu we do not judge people based on looks. You already have a probationary acceptance just on your application to Malibu U. We pride ourselves in recruiting girls with exemplary records and yours goes above and beyond. Besides, those hairclips, totally cute."_

The brilliant smile directed her way never dimmed. Not until Warner broke it. So when Elle decided on Harvard, Kate decided to do everything she could to make it happen.

And it paid off. Elle's smile came back, slowly, but it was there.

It made juggling her finals, Elle's and prepping Harvard application, (plus helping anyone academically in the house who needed it) worth it. Even more so when the letter came, a few days after Elle's own LSAT scores.

_ "The National Delta Nu Sisterhood is proud to present a full ride scholarship to Katherine Marie Andrews, to the post- graduate school of her choice. This award is in honor of the time and dedication the recipient has put forth in building up the academic accomplishments of the Malibu University's chapter of Delta Nu, making it one of the most accomplished Sororities in America, all while maintaining a perfect academic record of her own. This honor was given after evaluating dozens of women chosen for consideration by their own sisters. Congratulations and good luck."_

_ The rest of the letter and the following pages were filled with that the award consisted of and basic information. But really, Kate couldn't even fully see it. Her eyes were blurred by tears._

_ Turning back to the house, she'd just made it to the entry way when she was bombarded by confetti._

_ "Congrats!" Elle and all the sisters echoed their salutations along with clapping, even one or two actual cheers, pomp oms and all._

_ Stepping forward, Elle hugged her. "We knew you got it last week, but wanted to wait until you got the letter so it's be more concrete."_

_ Kate sputtered and looked down at the papers. "What… how?"_

_ This time Margo spoke. "Honey, you helped almost all of us pass at least once. And when Serena's step-mom, you know, the one who chairs the regional office, told her of the scholarship… well we all backed putting you up for it."_

_ The tears were streaming now. Lurching forward she hugged Margo. Then Serena. Then all of her sisters, until she was passed back to Elle. Squeezing with all her might she leaned up and whispered her 'Thank you' into the blonde's ear._

_ "No. Thank you. You never doubted that I could get into Harvard. And because of you, I did. You deserve this and so much more. Plus, I know you were worrying about student loans. This solves it."_

And it did. She was able to go to her first choice med school instead of the cheaper backups she thought she would have to settle with.

Princeton was the farthest from home she'd ever been but it had one of the best teaching hospitals in the country.

Though strangely enough, once she got to the school, the distance wasn't so much that bothered her. It was missing her friends, her sisters. Everyone she met was just a slightly different version of herself, studious, serious and slightly stuffy. Alliteration aside, she missed the cheer and warmth that surrounded the Delta Nu's.

So when Elle's Bi-weekly e-mail came in ranting against the evil Vivian, and harsh Callahan and extoling her new friend Emmett. The latter of who was tutoring her, Kate knew she could help. At least a little. Elle was too proud to accept too much help, so subtle was the name of the game.


	3. Chapter 3

One call to Brian, her cousin who was a secret brony, (something he was desperate for his fellow officers to NEVER find out) and she had the number for one Patented Nice Guy, Emmett Richmond esquire. Along with a head shot and for some reason, his credit score. Brian was a bit of an over achiever.

Without sitting down to over analyze her thoughts, she shot off the first text.

'Big Red and Red Bull.'

Figuring that too much back and forth was slightly creepy, she kept her texts semi-short and didn't respond after her first initial texts. Apparently Emmett was a stubborn one, and despite the futility, continued to send random texts.

'Elle passed her first midterm with an 89.'

They came at odd times, but she always checked her phone when they came.

'She made muffins. How did she manage to do that in a dorm kitchen?'

It became a spontaneous pick-me-up.

'She was able to out argue a seasoned law Professor today.'

The texts and Elle's e-mails, they kept her happy, even when school brought her down.

'Who even uses the word butthead anymore?'

Emmett seemed to have a special knack for sending a text when she really needed it.

'All her essays for the term received an 87 or above.'

Making her feel closer to Elle.

'Elle was chosen as an intern for Callahan's big case.'

The 'big case' was Brooke Taylor-Windham's murder trial, Elle raved about it. Collectively, some of the Delta Nu's had decided to go see her in the act, but because of her finals, Kate couldn't join them. That was until she got the text.

'Callahan's an ass. He made a move on Elle. Screw him, Elle is now going to represent Windham.'

Citing a family emergency (Fact), she took her last final early and submitted her essays, then grabbed a Greyhound up to Boston.

There, she slipped into the back of the court room. Wincing with Elle as she floundered the grinning as she caught the look in Elle's eye. Finally. It was the same look Elle had gotten when she went up against the Dean when he decided to cancel homecoming, which Elle went on to win Homecoming Queen.

So it wasn't a surprise to Kate when the trial ended with Brooke Windham being exonerated. As she got up to leave, her phone vibrated.

'I think I love her.'

Glancing up, she caught Elle hugging the man she recognized from the picture Brian had sent. Emmett's face was soft and smiley as he watched Elle.

'I know you do.'


End file.
